Her last words, a Destiny Saga story
by thezora99
Summary: After Ganon was defeated there was not much to celebrate for Link... He lost more then he had won. One day even someone really important to him is telling him her last words. / One-Shot


**The Legend of Zelda**

 **Breath of the Wild**

Her last words

Calamity Ganon was defeated. Hyrule was saved. Now Link and Zeldas Task was to defeat every single Monster in Hyrule, so everyone can live in peace again.

One day Zelda told Link to get to Hyrule Castle because she wanted to make sure that everything was save.

While Link was on his way, he was watched by Mipha even if she is invisible for him. Since Ganon was defeated she followed him the whole day. She wanted to protect him... but she always felt a sharp pain in her heart...

Everytime she saw him, she remembered the time when they were kids... she remembered when she had to heal him because he had done something stupid... but... with the time she liked him more and more... she did not want think about a life without him anymore... she wanted him by her side for the rest of her life...

Mipha felt that a single tear rolled down her cheek... the only thing she could do for him now was to heal him if anything is happening to him... it was very hard for her to let go, even after 100 years...

Meanwhile, Link reached Hyrule Castle. Slowly he made his way to the Throne room but he did not even saw one single monster. After making sure that everything is save he decided to go back to Zelda. He got out of the main building and looked back one last time.

But then he felt a shard pain in his back. A silver bokoblin attacked him with a sword. Mipha instantly healed him and with a single slash with his master sword he defeated the bokoblin. After he streched he looked in the air and shouted: "Thank you Mipha". Mipha always felt that her heart was beating like crazy when he thanked her.

Link was now running down the path. He didnt noticed that his pockets were teared up. Mipha saw that a peace of paper fell out. She took it and wanted to lay on his path untill she read the name written on it...

"For my precious Mipha".

She froze as she read those words... She knew that the letter belongs to Link because he has not giving it to her personally... but... she wanted to read it... she wanted to know what Link wanted to say to her...

She unfolded the letter and read it carefully...

 ** _Dear Mipha,_**

 ** _I have so many feelings right now... I just needed to write them down... I hope that one day I can give this letter to you..._**

 ** _I know that I seemed pretty emptionless back then... when we saw us the last time... that was because I didnt know what to do... everyone was dead and I just needed to save Hyrule completly alone. I knew I couldnt make it but you and the others gave me hope... I wanted revenge for what Ganon did to everyone... mostly you..._**

 ** _I remember the time we were kids... we were playing with each other and had much fun. I want it back... I just want back the time we have lost... I... I can not live without you... I just cant..._**

 ** _I know I should be happy that Ganon is defeated... but..._**

Then she saw that some lines were crossed out. Only some short sentences were left.

 ** _Lets get to the point... There is one thing I noticed while I was on my adventure... I love you Mipha and I miss you so much..._**

 ** _Link_**

Tears formed in her eyes. She began to cry as she collapsed on the ground.

"Why?" ,she shouted, "Why it needed to end like this?" She just sat there for a long time...

After a few hours she decided to write an answer to Links letter. She just wanted to write him her last words before her power was used up. While she wrote it she was crying most of the time. All her feelings were written down in this one last letter.

* * *

Next Morning

Link awoke in his room in Hateno. He and Zelda got a Room from

After Link got up he noticed that a letter was lying on the ground. He took it and read what was standing in front of it.

"For my Hero, Link"

As he turned it around he noticed that some places were wet. But it didnt rained this night... He saw a little text which was a little bit blurred because of liquid on it. He began to read it...

 ** _Dear Link,_**

 ** _Dont be sad. I will wait for you in heaven, even if I need to wait again for nearly 100 years... Please dont throw your life away for me... I want to see you smile when I follow you the whole day..._**

 ** _But please give me a promise... Please dont forget me._**

 ** _I love you Link. I always will._**

 ** _Your Princess, Mipha_**

Link froze. Single tears formed in his eyes while he grabbed in his pocket. The letter was not there anymore... He layed the letter away as he began to cry.

Mipha now stood in front of him in her spirit form as she watched him crying. She prayed for just one last minute with him...

...Mipha...

"Mipha, your wish should be fulfilled. I will give you one more minute in this world so you can say goodbye to him."

A huge light formed in Links room as he held his hand in front of his eyes. After some seconds the light faded away... Slowly he looked what happend...

"M-Mipha?" Link said as he got a step closer to her.

"L-Link... I know this is surprising but..." Mipha was interrupted by a big hug.

"Mipha! I missed you so much!" He could not hold back his emotions anymore, "Please dont leave again... please..."

"But... But I need to..." Mipha said as she was crying. She felt happiness but mostly sorrow... she didnt want to leave him but she knew she needed to...

"Why?" Link looked Mipha deep in her eyes.

"I just got around one minute... after that I need to return..." She tightened the grip around his body.

Link just nodded and moved his head closer to her. She did the same.

She began to fade away as they kissed for the very first time. They felt their fast heartbeats as the bond between them grew stronger. They knew that nothing could tear them apart.

They knew that they will be together in heaven one day so the sorrow was replaced by happiness.

She broke the kiss.

"My time is over... See you in heaven my prince" ,Mipha said as she flew towards the sky.

"Yes... we will my princess..."

* * *

-TheMater99

I am from Germany so my english isnt perfect. I hope that its "readable" ':D


End file.
